


Explanations

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Series: Love Takes Time Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Continuation, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love takes time, M/M, Wizarding World, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: After: Dumbledore Tells Tom he is a WizardTom asks about Harry’s family and learns of his brothers and his disownment from the family because of him talking to snakes. Harry explains the muggle family he grew up with and what his life was like there. He talks about his parents death and the killer, he was saved by the police who brought him there. He then tells Tom about all things magical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summary this takes place after Dumbledore tells Tom he is a Wizard in my oneshot Love Takes Time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tom looks at Harry expectantly. “Where do you want me to start?” Harry asks gently.

“Your family.” Tom says. “I want to know the reason that your family is still alive but yet you are here.”

Harry sighs before he starts his story. “I was born the youngest of three brothers. We were triplets. My eldest brother Fleamont was the only one that was really ever important and the only one the press actually knew about. My other brother Charlus, who was in the middle of Fleamont and I, was the only one that really liked me out of all my family. Charlus was more sickly when we were younger, so we would spend most of our time in the library than playing outside with Fleamont, which just furthered the fact that we didn’t exist. It wasn’t until our sixth birthday that they learned that I could talk to snakes. It had been a mistake. We went to a muggle zoo and I started talking to a snake when I thought no one was looking. Fleamont ratted on me and I got shunned from the rest of the family. It seemed to me that Charlus was the only one that didn’t want to avoid me. It only took two weeks before they sent me to live with muggles and they disowned me.” 

“That’s horrible.” Tom says. “They were your family. They shouldn’t have abandoned you like that.” Tom pauses for a while. “Wait… Dumbledore said your parents died.”

“He knows that I do not count my birth parents as my real parents.” Harry says. “He was mentioning the fact that the Muggles that I used to live with were like parents to me.”

“What are Muggles?” Tom asks.

“I forgot that you wouldn’t know stuff like this…” Harry smiles sheepishly. “A Muggle is a word that wizards use for someone with no magic that does not come from a magical family.”

“Okay. Now that that question is answered, what was your life like there?” Tom asks.

“It was wonderful.” Harry sighs remembering. “Dumbledore told them all about magic when he dropped me off. So they were pretty understanding. I would tend to let out little bursts of magic that would help them do things. It was a nice time. They treated me very well and there couldn’t be a mean bone in their bodies.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Tom pauses looking at Harry with concern. “Why are you here instead of there? Did anything change?”

“Nothing changed.” Harry sighed. “On the night before I got to the orphanage a robber broke into my parents' home. We were all there. I was the only one asleep at the time. As I was a little kid back then I never locked my window. That is how the robber got in. He opened my window, saw my sleeping form, and realized that there were people in the house. He didn’t retreat though. He walked over to my bed and used me as a hostage. He went down to where my parents were and told them to get the money out of the safe. My parents did just that and he shot them so they couldn’t call the police. For some reason or another, this robber had a heart for kids and he let me go and didn’t kill me. I have no idea why my magic did nothing, but I have a suspicion that did didn’t want the Muggle robber to know about it.” By the end tears were running down Harry’s face.

Tom walks over to Harry and engulfs him in a hug. “I shouldn’t have pressed so hard. Especially since it wasn’t all that long ago.”

“It’s fine. It has not fully healed but it is getting better.” Harry shrugs. Tom lets go of him but stays in Harry’s bed.

“What about Hogwarts? Do you know anything about that?”

“Before my actual parents sent me away to live with Muggles they would talk about Hogwarts. It is the best school in Europe. But that doesn’t really say anything when there are only three large schools in Europe. Because it is magical transportation that gets you to these schools, you have the opportunity to go to either one of the schools. Hogwarts in particular is in Scotland. The subjects that you can take are more involved around the light arts and the dark arts are not taught. The subjects that can be seen at Hogwarts are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, flying lessons, Aruthmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. There are four houses to Hogwarts in which we get sorted. The first is Slytherin which focuses on cunning and ambition. Then there is Hufflepuff that focuses on loyalty, hard work, patience, and fair play. There is Ravenclaw that focuses on wit, learning, and wisdom. And lastly there is Gryffindor that focuses on courage, bravery and determination. There are also ghosts that wander around the halls at Hogwarts. There are six of them. Four of which represent houses. The Bloody Baron represents Slytherin. The Fat Friar represents Hufflepuff. The Grey Lady represents Ravenclaw. And Nearly Headless Nick represents Gryffindor. There is a teacher that is a ghost and that is Professor Binns. He teaches History of Magic. And then lastly there is Peeves. He is not a ghost but more like a poltergeist. He plays pranks on people and some would say he is outright nasty. And I think that is all I got for Hogwarts right now.” Harry says.

“You know a lot about it though.” Tom says. “What about the other schools?”

“I don’t know much about them…” Harry trails off. “First let’s start with Durmstrang. It has the darkest reputation of the three, well known for producing dark wizards. It is located in the far north of Europe, but has never told anyone that does not go there where it is located. It is a school that practices most of the Dark arts. And that is all I know about it. Like I said before, very secretive.”

“And the other?” Tom asks.

“The last one is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It is located somewhere in the Pyrenees, again they are reluctant to say where. I has mostly French students but also has Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Luxembourgians, and Belgian students.” 

“They sound interesting… I still would rather go to Hogwarts. Where will we be getting our school supplies?” Tom asks.

“We will be going to Diagon Alley for that. We will go there tomorrow. Don’t worry Tom. I know what we have to do tomorrow.” Harry says returning to his book.

“Magic…” Tom whispers in astonishment.


	2. What rumors do to people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note about what rumors do to people. Yesterday and today someone in my school got told a nasty rumor about them. This part is showing what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing you need to know before I post this. I live in Wisconsin.

Today we had an assembly at my school telling us that there was no need to worry about the shooting threat at my school. Now I had not heard any word of this beforehand and I was surprised to hear that others in my high school had. 

From what the rumors said the person had told someone that they were planning on bringing a gun to school and shooting someone. The first person that heard this heard it around one o'clock in the afternoon. But rumor was spread and no one told the principles and the superintendent that there was this threat until 7:30 later that night. My school and the police in my town investigated up until 2:30 in the morning. And they found nothing.

We were told nothing more and the teachers were refusing to tell us about it. The teachers were all told not to let us talk about it at all. That I find stupid. All we were told was the rumor. We were never told the truth. It wasn't until we had band class that we learned the truth.

In band class we learned that it was the new kid in school. They had only been at this school for four days and he was from Florida. So naturally there was cultural differences. They were already being bullied about the way they were dressing and the way they were talking. And then this happens. They didn't come from a good situation and they came to our school for a fresh start. That kind of blew up after this happened.

The person who was actually talking to the new kid when they said what the rumor said they said started speaking up. They said that they were asking what the cultural differences were between here and there.

I live in a small town. The new kid used to live in Miami. 

The new kid told this person that they carried a gun everywhere they went, EXCEPT school because that was not aloud. And it was only for safety reasons because of how dangerous the city is in certain areas. Someone overhead this and told someone else. Somewhere along the way it was twisted and warped into what is was when the principles heard it. 

So for the most part this person's fresh start was ruined by people who couldn't keep their mouths shut and not spread rumors or report it for what it was. 

Please don't be these people. Don't spread rumors people. If you hear someone saying something that could be spread in a negative way tell someone that can do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting posted to all of my stories. just so you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment and review telling me what you think.


End file.
